Blood Moon
by ForeverMidnight13
Summary: the story starts right after eclipse ends. i can't say what happens because i don't even know yet. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ALL 3 BOOKS! please, please read and review! YAY, MY FIRST FANFIC :
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. This story was not approved by Stefanie Meyer. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ TWILIGHT, NEW MOON AND ECLIPSE!!!!! **

**NOT FOR MONGREL-LOVERS! i do not like mongrel lovers. Jacob won't show up in this story, he is not coming back. the last words in Eclipse were "and let Jacob Black disappear behind me" that was the epilogue that was from his perspective.**

* * *

**Blood Moon**

"I can't believe that we're about to do this!" Edward muttered as we drove toward my house "you're right, it is good that I'm bulletproof."

"We have to do this right; I'm not just leaving Charlie without an explanation." I was amazed that I could make any sound at all; I was so preoccupied thinking about what Charlie would say. Edward sensed my tension and reached over and kissed me lightly on the head

"There's nothing to worry about." he said. I looked at him in my 'yeah, right' way. "OK, there is, but he'll get used to the idea" he corrected himself

"I hope so." I mumbled

"He will" he said so confidently that it was hard not to believe him. Before I could say anything, Edward's phone rang. "Hello Alice." he muttered quickly. There was a pause for her response. "OK, don't worry, I can handle it. Thanks for the warning." And he hung up.

"What is it?" I asked urgently.

"Nothing." He said. I glared at him. "OK, fine… it's about Charlie"

"What's wrong?!"

"First off, he's fine. He's just going to be a bit upset when we tell him" I glared at him again, knowing that he was editing. He didn't respond.

"What's going to happen?" I asked, already wary.

"Well… don't freak out but, he's going to get his shotgun and… try to shoot me and faint when it bounces off."

"Don't freak out?! He's going to know that there's something inhuman about you," even though that was true, I didn't want Charlie to know "he's already said that you were strange!"

"Don't worry, I can talk him out of thinking that anything's wrong with me." He assured me.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with you" I said, leaning my head against his arm. He put his arm around me.

"That's a little off topic isn't it?"

"So?"

I think we should be worrying about Charlie thinking that I'm a monster… well, knowing" he said.

"Very reassuring for someone who's going to be just like you in august?" I said sarcastically. Then I noticed that we were in front of the house. I gulped. Edward chuckled.

"You're pale" he observed "are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, concerned. I couldn't speak so I just nodded. "Everything is going to be fine" he said and slipped the ring on my finger. It still amazed and scared me. It was beautiful and frightening, but the beautiful was far more powerful… like Edward, except, in his case, a thousand times more powerful.

"Let's just do this." I sighed. He looked at me, concerned, still letting me back out. Then he briefly pressed his lips against mine. Then he got out of the car and almost simultaneously opened my door.

"Let's hope Charlie didn't see that one." I warned.

"Like I said, it's too easy to be myself around you, but he didn't, he's watching the game."

"Ok, let's go." And he put his arm around me and led me to the door, ready to push me behind him if Charlie didn't have the best aim. I unlocked the door.

"Bella?" Charlie asked

"Yeah, dad?"

"You're home late"

"Sorry"

"I don't mind" he said gruffly, I could tell that he did mind, especially that I was with Edward.

"Charlie, could you come in here?" Edward asked in his angel voice. Charlie walked in, looking at Edward suspiciously.

"Me and Bella have something to tell you." Edward called. Charlie walked in and I shrunk next to Edward.

"What is it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Bella and I are getting married" Edward said simply, allowing for no discussion. Charlie was suddenly pure white. He stumbled two feet towards the closet door and sagged against it. When he realized where he was, he fumbled with his sheriff's belt. Edward pulled me behind him.

"Charlie," Edward said calmly, "doesn't shoot."

"And why not?" Charlie demanded. "Why shouldn't I shoot right now?"

"Because, and I hate to bring this up, but you remember the last time I was gone" Edward said, trying to guilt trip him. "And think what she would be like if her own father forced that on her."

"She'll get over it" Charlie said but I saw the pain in his eyes. I knew that this hurt Edward too but he had to stop Charlie. Then he was overtaken with a wave of fury and fired. I screamed. But I was on the floor instantly, Edward holding me down.

"Stay right here" he whispered and was on his feet in an instant. "Please, Charlie, you could have hit Bella." he said. I saw some serious pain in Charlie's eyes as he absorbed that. After a moment, Charlie had had enough.

"GO!" Charlie shouted, "GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK HERE!" I was shocked. Was he speaking to Edward or to me, or to both of us? Edward helped me up hastily and pulled me out the door.

"That could have gone better." Edward muttered.

"At least he didn't hit you." I mumbled.

"Yeah, then he could have blown an artery in his forehead."

"did you make that up or did Alice see it?"

"I made it up, I don't think that blowing a forehead artery is even physically possible." we were in the car now, driving down the road.

"Why did Alice get it wrong?" I asked

"I didn't plan on bringing up those memories, it made his aim worse, he was going to hit you. You really shouldn't have been sticking your head out from behind me like that."

"Oh" was all I could think to say.

"He's going to explode if we try to go back to get your things so I'll drop you off at our house and run to get it. Don't worry, I won't leave anything."

"So this is it? He hates me?" I could feel tears flowing freely from my eyes.

"No, Bella, he doesn't. He hates me. I am so sorry for making this happen"

"It's not your fault, I was the one who insisted that we do this" I sobbed. He started to hum my lullaby in my ear. He set me on his lap where I curled up in a ball and just cried. He gently stroked my hair and hummed.

"I'm sorry. I love you, Bella" he murmured. I don't know how long we sat there but then Edward's cell phone rang. "Alice, can you say whatever it is you want to say later? He whispered. There was hardly any pause and I couldn't hear the read of the conversation, it was way to fast for me to hear. Finally he said, "Fine, we'll be right there." and he moved me to my seat and turned on the car.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Charlie is looking for you… at my house." He said. I was shocked. He just kicked me out of my house and was at the Cullen's now? That simply did not connect. We were there in less than a minute. The cruiser was in the driveway. Edward helped me out of the car and into the house. In the house, Charlie was standing a few feet away with all of the Cullens standing in front of him. It took him a minute to notice that we had arrived. He spun around.

"Isabella Swan, get in the car." he said with authority.

"I thought that you kicked me out" I countered.

"Get in the car." he repeated impatiently.

"No. I will not get in that car."

"GET IN THE CAR NOW!" he shouted. Edward shifted protectively in front of me. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" he yelled, outraged.

"You're not keeping me from my fianceé!" I yelled. I felt a shock go through all of them; I hadn't used that term… ever. Charlie was shocked. I noticed that I was clutching Edward's arm, something that I seemed to have done as I was shouting, but I don't remember doing it. "Charlie, please, I love Edward, don't make me leave him." I said quietly. Edward put his arm around me, now that the tears were flowing again.

"Charlie, this is hurting Bella to say all this to you," Edward said "but wouldn't it be worse without a warning, like I was trying to convince her of doing? I'm sorry for trying to do that." he said, switching to talk to me. Charlie just stood there, at a loss for words. "Charlie?" Edward whispered, worried. Charlie muttered something unintelligible.

"Well then" Carlisle said after a minute, ending the tense silence, "how about some dinner?" I tried hard not to laugh; I doubted there had ever been food in this house. Charlie just stared at him but he was going to regain his voice soon, I could tell. I wondered if he had called Renee. I shuddered at the thought.

"Well, I think I'll go get pizza, I don't think we have much to eat here." Edward said, interrupting the silence this time.

"No, no, we'll leave." Charlie said attempting to sound casual, but I didn't miss the "we" that obviously meant me and him.

"Alright, let's go then." Edward said, challenging him.

"Me and Bella need to talk alone." Charlie said. Edward looked from him to me then sighed and nodded reluctantly. I sighed as we slipped apart and I followed Charlie through the door. We drove home silently. As we walked in, it felt like I was going into a stranger's house; that realization startled me. Charlie used the phone to order pizza and walked into the living room. He beckoned for me to follow. I did. He turned on the lights and reached for the remote out of habit but threw it aside. We sat down. "How could you, Bella?" he muttered so quietly I wasn't sure I was meant to hear but decided that I was.

"I love him, dad, don't you realize that?" I whispered, my voice cracking at the end.

"Yes, I know that you love him, but getting _married_ right out of high school? It's insane."

"Not for us."

"Yes it is… for anyone, no matter how much you love him." I knew he was referring to him and Renee.

"It's different for us."

"How? How is it any different?" he asked, a bit louder and angrier than before.

"I can't explain it, it just is."

"Bella… that is exactly what I thought before I married Renee. And look at how that turned out."

"It's different" I repeated.

"No, it's not, it's exactly the same!" he didn't know how wrong he was.

"I thought that you wanted me to be happy." I whispered, hurt. I knew he wasn't going to like the news but I didn't expect it to be this bad. He didn't have an answer to that. With that, I trudged up to my room. As soon as I was in, two things happened simultaneously, I was crying, _again_, and I was in Edward's arms.

"Bella, I am so sorry, I know how much that must have hurt you." I couldn't speak; the sobs were making any other noise impossible. It took me a long time to regain control

"I have to get out of here, Edward." I whispered.

"Where to? I don't care where as long as we're together."

"The meadow?" I asked.

"We were just there." he pointed out,"I don't mind but are you up to running?" I nodded. "OK, but we should pack your things… unless you want to come back later?"

"No, I don't, just let me say goodbye to Charlie."

"How are you planning to do that?

"I'm not quite sure yet." I admitted

"Alright" he said, worried. Then he kissed me. It was an apology and a reassurance. Then he released me to talk to Charlie while he gathered my things. I walked downstairs slowly. He was sitting on the couch with the TV on but I knew he wasn't really seeing it.

"Charlie?" I asked cautiously. He didn't answer; he just shifted a little bit in his seat. "Please don't do this to me, Charlie" I begged, hoping he wasn't going to keep giving me the silent treatment. Then again, if he was silent he couldn't shout, but I still didn't want him to ignore me. "Charlie, I've got to tell you something." I said.

"There's more?" He asked

"No, it's sort of part of the last thing" I said truthfully "but I'm not sure if you had guessed it already." I paused.

"Well than, get on with it, before I start to believe that it's something stupid like moving out." He said sarcastically.

"Well…er… "I muttered "you sort of got it right." I said quietly. He didn't say anything, but his shoulders fell and he turned to look at me, I was bright red. After a very awkward moment, I had to say something. "Charlie?" I asked, wondering if he had gone into shock, he probably had.

"W-w-what?!" he stammered. I shrunk back, there was shouting coming. "YOU'RE MOVING IN WITH H-HIM?!" I was right.

"Yeah…" I muttered. Charlie was silent again, gaping at me. If it hadn't have been such an intense moment, I would have laughed; he really looked ridiculous. "Alright then, I guess this is goodbye." I said and felt the tears coming.

"b-but why?" he murmured, he looked so sad, I started to cry. "Why so fast? Couldn't you have given me a little warning?" he asked, getting angry. I couldn't answer; it was all I could do to stop the sobs.

"I'd have been going to collage soon anyway, dad" I said "it's not like I'll be gone much sooner than you expected me to be."

"You aren't planning in skipping collage, are you" he demanded

"No, dad, we're both still going." I hated the lie.

"Oh, good." he said. "So, when's the wedding?" he asked as offhand as he could manage but I knew that it hurt him to ask.

"Sometime before August 13, I don't know the exact date yet; I agreed to let Alice plan it." He nodded

"Why August 13?" he wondered

"I had to give Alice a deadline or she could work on it for years." I said glad that the conversation was taking a less painful turn. I bet Charlie wouldn't have minded if Alice hadn't been given a deadline. Now I was looking for a way to excuse myself from the room. I chose a really pathetic excuse that I had to go to the bathroom. As I was walking out, I turned around, I couldn't just leave. "Well, goodbye Charlie." I whispered and ran upstairs.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked as I opened the door, sobbing for the forth time tonight.

"Let's just go." I said, avoiding his question. He came over to me and gathered me up in his arms.

"Are you alright?" he repeated. I shook my head slightly. He hugged me tightly to his chest. "I am so sorry."

"Why do you keep saying that? You didn't do anything." I said.

"I am sorry that you're hurt." he answered. "are you ready to go?" he asked. I wasn't sure if he meant forever.

"I'm ready, let's go." I whispered. Without another word, he picked up my bags, put me on his back and jumped out the window. "What is Charlie going to think if he comes to check on me? We can't take my car; I can't stand him coming to your house again."

"We left the window open." he reminded me "a second story window isn't unheard of for normal boyfriends."

"I know, but running to your house? Its miles away." I countered.

"Less likely but still not unheard of." he muttered. he was making sense but I was being a pessimist. the trip to his house was nice, i liked the way that the cool night air blew against my face. it was over all too soon, we were at his house and i knew we were about to be bombarded with questions from Alice.

"What happened?" Alice asked, as I predicted. "Did he shoot? Did he hit? Did he freak out?"

"Yes; no; yes, but not for that reason." Edward said calmly.

"I was wrong? Than what happened?" Alice continued.

"I brought up somethings that I wasn't planning to and his aim was bad." Edward said, editing out the details. Alice just nodded, understanding that he wasn't about to elaborate. "We're going back to the meadow, can you take Bella's things to my room?" Edward asked

"Sure." Alice said, then she grabbed my things and was out of the room in a second. I was impaitent to leave.

* * *

**sorry to end the chapter at such a weird place, it's 2:30 AM so i'm going to sleep! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's my second chapter. I can't figure out titles for the chapters!! It's really annoying. if you have any suggestions, put them in a review please!!

* * *

**

**"**Let's go" I said as soon as Alice was out of the room.

"What's the rush? I don't have to have you home by a certain time anymore." He pointed out, smirking.

"That is true but _I_ still have to sleep at some point." I said, even though I knew that I wouldn't sleep at all that night, no matter how hard he would try to get me to. He nodded, then picked me up in his arms and ran out the door.

"Do you mind if we take the scenic rout?" He asked.

"You know that I don't mind." I said. We ran through the woods for about half an hour before we went to the meadow. He set me down a few feet from the edge of the meadow. It was beautiful even though I could hardly see it in the dark. There was a red harvest moon out that bathed the grass in a strange reddish light. the grass was moving in the light wind, the effect was otherworldly. I shivered from the sight.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked. I was but I didn't want him to know it so I shook my head.

We walked at human speed into the field and lay down in the center of it, side by side. "The stars are beautiful" I commented. I had only looked at them for a moment, now my eyes were glued to Edward.

"They always are but most people never see them." Edward said. "All the city lights block them out."

"Well than I'm glad we had the opportunity." I said. "and, around here you can't see them because the trees are in the way." I commented.he didn't answer, he just closed his eyes and sighed.

"Tired?" I asked sarcastically. He chuckled. We were silent for a long time after that, the red moon rose high in the air before Edward moved.

"Do you see that?" he asked, pointing at the moon

"How could I not?"

"It's a blood moon." he whispered "They only come around once every forty years. In ancient times it was considered extremely bad luck to go outside when was in the sky."

"Wow." I said, awed. "I guess that we're both cursed."

Just then, Edward tensed. he was no longer laying next to me, he was in his defensive position that I knew too well, facing the woods. A low, threatening growl ripped through the silence. I tried desperately to see this threat that was somewhere hiding in the woods. I wondered for a moment if it was Jacob, but Edward wouldn't look so worried if it was and he would have said something. We stayed there for a moment then, out of the darkness stepped...

Aro. he stepped out of the woods casually, as if he was meeting a friend. his long, dark hair was strangely still at his side in the light wind and his chalky skin was red in the light from the blood moon. Edward's growl got steadily louder as Aro walked closer.

"She's still human." he stated, as if he was commenting on the weather.

"The date has been set." Edward growled.

"Be that as it may, I was supposed to make sure that her heart was no longer beating... or stop it myself." Aro shrugged.

"You won't touch her." Edward threatened.

"You must really like her to be willing to fight me." Aro said, surprised.

"More than you will ever know." Edward muttered.

"I can't leave while her heart beats." Aro said, Edward growled.

"Then you're going to be waiting until August 12." Edward said firmly.

"You don't want me around here, I'm guessing that she has some humans that she cares about and while I'm here..." Aro trailed off, Edward growled louder. "Do you really think that growling is going to scare me?" Aro asked.

"Leave. Come back to check some time after August 12, if you want." Edward said

"oh, i can't do that, they'd call me a coward." Aro stated, as if it was obvious. all this time, I had been frozen with fear in that ridiculous half laying-half sitting position. I moved into a slightly more dignified kneel.

"Well, you will not touch Bella and evidentially you won't return to the rest of the Volturi I guess we're at a standstill." Edward stated.

"Unless you're stupid enough to try to fight me, I guess you're right." Aro said, sounding bored. Edward slipped out his phone and called Alice, or at least I guessed that's who he called, I couldn't hear anything that he said.

Then he turned to Aro, "Are you going to make me stand here until August 12?"

"I'm not _making_ you do anything" Aro snapped.

"but I have to stand here unless I want you to go and slaughter everyone in town." he said. "Emmet is coming to get you and take you home." he told me.

"No! I won't go!" I shouted " I won't leave you. " I whispered.

"Yes you will." he said firmly, even though that he didn't want to be away from me any more than Y wanted to be away from him. I didn't respond, just grabbed his arm. I felt childish but I didn't care.

"Why do I have to go?" I asked, even though I knew what he would say.

"It's too dangerous." he said, I was right. I sighed and hugged him. he kissed my head and held me for a minute before he gently pulled me away and kissed me. After a minute, someone touched me lightly on the shoulder. I jumped a foot in the air and turned around. It was Emmet. Aro chuckled at my reaction.

"Alright, let's go." Emmett said. Then he looked at Aro. For one brief second I saw him as a dangerous monster instead of the funny, laughing person that I knew. It made forget my protests for a minute, but they came.

"No! I'm not going." he looked slightly amused at my ferocity.

"Come on." he said.

"NO!" i shouted. he sighed and picked me up like i weighed nothing. i struggled and protested but i knew that he was ten times as strong as me. When we got to the car i gave up fighting and settled for glaring at Emmett. He didn't notice.

* * *

**Ok fine. I got a lot of complaints about leaving it at a cliffhanger so I told you what happened. I still need chapter titles!!! the next one will be a little while, i am having serious writer's block.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, here's chapter 3!! I still can't think of any chapter titles so please help!! Did you like chapter 2? Did I make Aro's charactor alright? I'm not sure if I did, in the books I thought that he acted sort of like a four-year-old but that didn't really work for the part i wanted him to play. Please tell me!!**

**

* * *

**Once we got to the house, Alice took over for Emmett. She rushed right out to the car and dragged me inside. Esme asked if I was alright; I just glared at her in a what-do-you-think way. Then alice pulled me up to her room. 

"So... what do you want to do?" she asked.

"You won't let me do what I want to do." I snapped

"What do you want to do that we can do here?" she corrected herself. I didn't answer. How late was it? Was she going to think that I was tired?

"Do you want me to do your hair?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure." I responded, knowing that she would start babbling and not notice how sulky I was. Her face brightened instantly. She pulled me into her room-sized closet. She grabbed a bag that was in the corner and dragged me into her bathroom. The bag was stuffed full of hair and makeup supplies. Not a single one of the boxes had been opened. I was suspicious that she had this bag ready just in case she got the chance to give me a makeover. She ended up doing my hair in a very complex bun and putting on what felt like a quarter inch of makeup in my face. She babbled the whole time, but I had no idea what she was saying. I listened for a minute and realized that she was talking just fast enough for me to not be able to understand a word she was saying. .

"Alice, slow down! Did you realize that you were talking that fast? I asked

"Oh, am-I-talking-fast? Sorry-I-didn't-realize-that-I-was. sorry." she said just slow enough for me to understand. Normally I would have laughed at her, but I just crackd a smile. Then she looked at her watch. I wondered if she was timing how long it took me to realize that I couldn't understand her.

I spent the next morning-and into the afternoon begging Alice to let me see Edward. She refused on the bases that Edward would rip her head off. Eventually she let me call him. He answered halfway through the first ring.

"Hello, Alice." Edward said

"It's Bella" I corrected him. "Has anything happened?" I asked urgently.

"No. He's just standing there, sometimes trying to chat." he said, slightly ammused, mostly irritated.

"Can I please, please come and see you?" I begged.

"No." he said firmly.

"Please?" I whispered, he groaned.

"No, Bella. he is starting to get thirsty and with your smell, there will be a fight. I hate to admit it but i'm not sure that I can beat him, he's had at least four centuries to learn how to fight." he said.

"Don't fight him! No matter what, if he attacked you, run away!" I said urgently.

"I can't, he would come after you." he said.

"I don't care! If he attacks, run here and get me, don't fight him." I pleaded, he made a slight noncommittal sound. "Edward! Promise me that you won't try to fight him!" I shouted, freaking out. "Please, Edward. I thought that I had lost you before and the only thing that got me through was the thought that you were still out there somewhere, even if you didn't want me, you were still there. I couldn't do it if I knew that you were truly gone." I whispered, my voice breaking. I wanted to be there with him, even if it meant seeing the pain there was in his eyes now, which hurt me more than any pain that I had ever encountered.

"I promise." he said and I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"When is he going to leave?" I asked, as if he would know

"You know that I don't know." he accused. "But he is thinking about giving up sometimes. Then he doubts how long I would stay out here. He is lying to himself, when he saw my thoughts he realized how much I love you and that I would do anything for you. he is doubting more and more, he isn't one to be persistant. Ask Alice when he is going to give up if you really want to know." he said

Aalright." I muttered

"I love you." he said

"I love you more" I teased

"That is not possible" he laughed once. "Goodbye, my love"

"Goodbye." I whispered and he hung up. I tuned to Alice and handed her the phone.

"Alice, whaen is he coming back?" I asked quietly. her face went blank for about two seconds. She cringed slightly

"When?" i asked

"Well... it's really not that long, Bella, really." she said

"How long!?" I yelled

"Well... two weeks and three days." she said quickly.

* * *

**I am having serious writers block! that's why this chapter took so long. I have found that for some strange reason, listening to Linkin Park actually helps my writer's block. it's weird because i never listen to their music... ever.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out; I was grounded from the computer********. I'll try to write more but I probably won't have the next chapter out for about a week... at least. Sorry! Please review! **

I gaped at her. T_wo weeks? _

"We have to go get him, or... or... _something!_" I exclaimed.

"What can we do?" She snapped. I was startled, she never lost her patience. "What can we do?" she said, this time it was more like surrender.

"Something else happened." I stated, it wasn't a question.

"He fights Aro-" she started but I cut her off.

"HE FIGHTS ARO?! WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!" I exclaimed, tears in my eyes.

"He wins" she assured me. "Then the Volturi come in full force. I didn't see anything past that." she shook her head in denial. My stomach dropped. No, not just my stomach, my knees gave way and I fell on the floor. Alice sat me up quickly. "It didn't seem too definite; we can still stop it from happening. we have to."

"We have to do something. _Anything_." I gasped. Alice nodded.

"But what can we do?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Let's talk to Carlisle." I suggested. She nodded and carried me to his office. He looked up when we stepped in. Alice told him about her vision. His eyebrows narrowed.

"What can we do?" I asked

"I think that Emmett, Jasper, and I should go talk to Aro." Carlisle said. Alice nodded.

"What about me? I've got to come too!" I insisted.

"No, Bella. if there ends up being a fight then we don't want you to be there, you could end up getting hurt."

"But there won't be a fight; Jasper will keep everyone calm, right?"

"Probably, but his powers are limited."

"Then there won't be a fight because you _won't_ fight Aro." I ordered.

"We'll do our best, Bella. Even if, for some reason, there is a fight, there is no way that he could win against all four of us." he said confidentially.

"But you heard Alice's vision! They'll send a ton of vampires to avenge Aro!" I shouted, he seemed to be very dim today.

"That isn't definite, now that we know about it." He said calmly.

"But... but... I have to go!" I protested, I sounded like a little boy who had been told that he couldn't come to an amusement park, but I didn't care.

"Bella, look at this rationally. Aro is getting thirsty, you being there would mean a defendant fight." he reasoned. I knew he was right. It really did make more sense for me to stay here, but I couldn't stand feeling so helpless. I knew that most (if not all) of the reason that I wanted to go was because Edward was there. I slumped back into my seat.

"When are you going to go?" Alice asked. She was worried; Jasper was going to go out to fight, too.

"Three days." he said "We will need to go hunting before we fight." Three days. That wasn't so bad. I could deal with three days, it was much better than two weeks, at least. I sighed. I was a horrible liar, even in my head. It was going to be a very, very long three days.

"We're just going to leave Edward standing out there for three days?!" I asked, shocked.

"No. Jasper is going to go out there in a few minutes to tell Edward what's going on." Like someone had called him, Jasper was in the doorway. Alice looked at him meaningfully and before I could protest, wave of calm washed over me. I fought it, and I fought hard, but, in the end, I couldn't stop the wave of peace. It was pulling me under. As I was falling asleep right there in the chair, Alice whacked Jasper's arm, he was overdoing it. It didn't matter, I was already asleep.

My dream was odd. It started with Edward standing on First Beach with a rusty brown wolf standing next to him, not seeming angry, just walking in silence. Then Aro was there, ten feet away, his hair whipping around his face in the wind. Suddenly, Aro transformed into a wolf, a blood red wolf. He bounded at Edward. I screamed "NOOO!" but none of them noticed. The rust colored wolf then turned on Edward too, his eyes changed from their normal black to a fiery, glowing red. Aro hit Edward's side and knocked him to the ground He pinned him down, not giving a centimeter to move. Indecision suddenly shone across Jacob's face. He debated in his mind for a second, and then jumped at the fight. He was going in slow-motion; I couldn't tell who he was going to attack. Then Aro's head snapped up to look at the wolf leaping at him, and fury burned in his eyes. He stepped off of Edward and I was relieved yet horrified. Relieved because Edward was temporarily safe, horrified because Jacob was jumping at Aro, the vampire-wolf. Jacob landed just inches away from Aro. Aro raised his huge paw and…

Someone shook me roughly awake. I was panting, on the verge of hyperventilating. I sat up and looked around me. Alice was standing over me and I was in the huge gold bed in Edward's room. I sagged back into the pillows.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, just a nightmare." I said

"You were screaming. A lot." she informed me. I felt my face get hot.

"oh." I said pathetically. "What time is it?" I asked, it was pitch black outside.

"About four-thirty." she said. I nodded. I hated to think of Edward out there all day and all night to make sure Aro didn't go anywhere.

**Sorry that this chapter's sort of boring, I'm trying to make this work without switching perspectives and it's not easy. I broke my rule to myself, Jacob will come in, I got inspired and I just have to use it. But I promise I won't make him look good cackling laughter. I wonder how long it'll take for me to finish this story. I promise, the wedding and her turning into a vampire will be in here, eventually. As always, I own nothing but the plot… if I even own that, I don't know anything about copyright laws.**

**( ¸•´( ¸•´(  
)¸•´ )¸• ´)  
(¸•´( ¸•´(  
)¸•´ )¸•´) **

**Please pass the ribbon around if you know or have known someone who has survived, is living with, or has died with cancer. (copy to profile or tack on at the end of a story** **like I did)**


End file.
